Terikat Perjanjian
by ratnapuspaa
Summary: Demi harga dirinya sebagai preman, Tobitaka harus berani menepati janjinya. "Lihat saja kakek!". Tobitaka dan pelatih Hibiki. Bad summary hehehe wis, baca wae lah *monggo


"**Terikat Perjanjian"**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven, emm.. Level 5**

**Char : Tobitaka dan Hibiki-san**

**Genre: Saya bingung juga sih, yaudah saya putuskan Humor & Friendship ^^a**

**Rated: K mungkin ya *plak**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dan kawan-kawan. Bisa kalian liat sendiri. Terima kasih XD**

**Summary: Demi harga dirinya sebagai preman, Tobitaka harus berani menepati janjinya. "Lihat saja kakek!". Tobitaka dan pelatih Hibiki. Bad summary hehehe wis, baca wae lah *monggo~ **

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>Hai. Nama gue Tobitaka Seiya. Gue rasa semua udah pada tau ya tentang gue. Bener banget! Gue adalah orang yang sering nongkrong di lampu merah (maaf, bukan sebagai banci yang ngamen) sebagai preman.<p>

Sebagai preman yang baik, tentunya punya anak buah yang baik juga (baik, gue juga ga ngerti apa maksudnya). Gue punya 3 anak buah tepatnya, kalian nggak perlu tahu namanya, itu nggak penting. Yang jelas, meski gue Cuma punya 3 anak buah, nama gue udah terkenal di daerah ini. Kalo kalian tanya sama orang sekitar 'kalian kenal Tobitaka Seiya?' jawabannya pasti 'ya, rusa'. Oke stop. Gue mulai bingung dengan semua yang gue bicarakan.

Tapi setidaknya, gue menyukai hidup sebagai preman yang baik. Namun, kehidupan gue berubah saat gue di hadang oleh beberapa orang preman (yang sepertinya ada dendam sama gue) di sebuah hutan yang penuh dengan bambu.

Preman 1 : "Heh Tobitaka! Kau bisa apa sekarang? Ayo maju!"

Preman 2 : "Kau sendiri dan kami berlima!"

Preman 3 : "Mati kau!"

Sebagai preman yang baik, gue harus tetap jaga _image_. Gue berusaha terlihat tetep _cool_ meski di dalem hati gue ketakutan setengah mati. Akhirnya gue berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan tendangan aneh yang bisa mengeluarkan lupang hitam. Jujur, gue juga nggak tahu itu apa.

Preman-preman itu langsung lari tunggang-langgang setelah mendapatkan tendangan dari gue. Dengan sikap yang tetap _cool_, gue berusaha nyari jalan keluar dari hutan itu. _Mati! Gue ini buta arah! Gimana mau balik?_. Batin gue waktu itu. Untunglah tanpa sengaja gue melihat sesosok kakek tua dengan kacamata aneh yang datang menghampiri. Serius, gue bersyukur banget sama Tuhan waktu itu.

Kakek : (dengan nada agak seram) "Namamu Tobitaka Seiya?"

Gue : "Iya kek," Gue bilang juga apa. Nama gue udah terkenal.

Kakek : "Tendanganmu bagus. Bergabunglah dengan tim sepak bola kakek,"

_What the-_ Sepak bola? _No!_ Gue anti sama yang namanya bola. Dulu gue pernah kalah main bekel sama temen gue dan gue malu banget. Malu bukan karena gua kalah main bekel, tapi karena gue malah ikutan main bekel sama anak perempuan. Oke gue malah curcol masalah ga penting dan nggak ada hubungannya dengan sepak bola. Tapi yang jelas, gue ga suka sama sepak bola. Titik.

Gue : "Tapi kek, aku tidak bisa bermain sepak bola,"

Kakek : "Tapi kakimu itu, sayang sekali, kau pasti jadi pemain hebat nanti,"

_Fine. Gue ga perduli_. Batin gue.

Kakek : "Nanti kakek bantu buat keluar dari sini, tapi kamu harus bergabung di tim sepak bola kakek,"

_Sh*t_! Gue bener-bener sial. Sepertinya kakek ini punya kekuatan supra natural atau apa, yang bisa membaca pikiran gue. Dengan terpaksa gue meng-iya-kan ajakan si kakek, dan gue keluar dari hutan bambu itu dengan selamat. Terima kasih Tuhan.

Kakek : (menyerahkan sebuah bola sepak) "Ini, berlatihlah menendang,"

Gue : "Apa aku harus?"

Kakek : "Tentu saja, untuk membuat tendanganmu itu lebih hebat,"

Akhirnya gue mulai berlatih menendang. Gue kesel banget, soalnya setiap gue menendang (selalu) nggak mengenai bola tersebut. Tapi gue nggak menyerah. Malu banget gue kalau harus menyerah saat si kakek (penyelamat gue) itu sedang memperhatikan gue. Dengan semangat '45, gue terus berjuang menendang bola sampai akhirnya bisa juga mengenai bola tersebut. Dengan busung dada, gue menggosok hidung dengan satu jari karena gue bangga dapat mendendang bola (pada akhirnya).

Kakek : "Cuma begitu?"

Gue : (dongkol) "Apanya yang Cuma begitu? Aku bisa nendang bola nih! Mestinya kamu catet di _guinness book of record_"

Kakek : "…"

Gue : "…"

Kakek : "Salah saya. Kalau pemainnya seperti kamu, jangankan membuat tim sepak bola hebat, menang bertanding melawan bocah SD juga mustahil,"

Freak! Gue merasa harga diri gue sebagai preman tersakiti. Akhirnya gue nantang kakek itu dengan sombong. "Liat saja! Gue pasti bisa masuk ke tim sepak bola lo!"

Kakek : "Oh, nantang? Baik, nama tim sepak bola kakek 'Raimon Eleven' " (mengedipkan sebelah mata) "kakek tunggu ya,"

Kakek itupun pergi. Gue nggak mengerti apa maksud dari kedipan mata (menggoda) barusan. Oh _no!_ Gue bener-bener menyesal karena telah menantang kakek tadi. _What the hell must I do? I know nothing about this! I'm going to die_. Itulah kata-kata yang terbesit pertama di otak abu-abuku. Yah, nasi telah menjadi bubur yang hambar dan tidak bisa dimakan. Untuk pertama kalinya (dan pastinya bukan yang terakhir kali) gue melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

Terpaksa gue harus berlatih. Karena laki-laki tidak akan mengingkari janji. Aku akan berjuang kakek. Tunggu saja.

Orang 1 : "Hei rusa, sedang apa kau? Aneh sekali,"

Gue : "Berisik! Gue lagi berlatih menendang bola,"

Orang 2 : "Oh, gue pikir lagi senam lantai,"

Gue : (melirik dengan tajam)

Orang 1 : "Kabur, rusa marah!"

Serius. Gue merasa bosan. Ingin sekali rasanya gue letuskan bola ini dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Tapi sayangnya gue masih punya harga diri, dan karena itu tentunya gue nggak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Bingung dengan kata-kata gue? Sama, gue juga.

Well, setelah gue latihan kira-kira 1 bulan, akhirnya gue bisa menendang bola dengan sempurna. Meskipun gue menendang bola tersebut dengan arah yang nggak karuan kemana, tapi gue bangga lho! Hei, nggak seneng? Itu usaha gue boy. Bayangin, gue latihan sendiri tanpa seorang guru! Otodidak men! Keren 'kan? Oke gue berlebihan. Itu (sama sekali) nggak keren.

Karena gue muak dengan semua ini, akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk langsung saja menemui sang kakek dan melamar menjadi salah satu anggota timnya. Gue berpikir pada awalnya gue pasti akan ditempatkan sebagai pemain cadangan. Tapi wow! Langsung jadi pemain inti. Ini hebat. Luar biasa. Dan _amazing_.

Gue : "Serius kek aku langsung jadi pemain inti?"

Kakek : "Tentu saja,"

Gue : (mencoba bersikap _cool_ meski dalam hati gue seneng banget, gila!) "Ok,"

Dan akhirnya kisah gue berakhir dengan bahagia. Gue berhasil menepati janji gue dengan sang kodok, eh sang kakek. Dan hebatnya gue langsung jadi pemain inti tanpa melalui tes. Sebenernya gue juga bingung mau jadi apa tim ini kalau menerima pemain (bodoh) seperti gue, yang langsung dan tanpa tes. Namun seperti kata B*ndan Prakoso 'ya sudahlah'. Cuma satu kata 'Terima kasih Tuhan'. Oke itu dua kata. _But, who cares?_

* * *

><p>Rin (AN) : Great! Jayus T_T tapi terima kasih untuk yang telah (sudi) membaca. ^^v


End file.
